1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a colored ceramic composition which is coated on the surface of a glass plate, particularly on the peripheral part of a window glass for an automobile, together with a silver paste overcoated thereon, and is baked on the glass surface, and also relates to a method for producing a glass plate using the same.
2. Discussion of Background
Heretofore, a black color type ceramic composition was often coated on the peripheral part of a window glass for an automobile to provide a good design. At the same time, a silver paste was overcoated on the ceramic composition paste as a heater for removing a cloud or a blur, thus forming a colored ceramic layer and a silver layer. In the case of the conventional colored ceramic layer thus provided, there was a problem that the silver layer pattern was visible through the colored ceramic layer from the outside of an automobile.
This was because silver of the silver paste layer migrated as a silver ion through the lower-positioned colored ceramic layer and reached the surface of the glass plate, on which the silver ion was reduced to form a silver colloid developing brown color. Thus, the silver colloid was visible as a silver pattern from the outside of an automobile.